Tumblr Prompt 7: I almost lost you
by addisonzella
Summary: Ficlet drabbled based on Tumblr Prompt #7: "I almost lost you." Set during s3e17, Pusher. Originally published on AO3. Tumblr: @addison-zella
"Smile, Scully." She looked at him then, and he realized why she was reluctant to meet his gaze. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

She didn't want him to do this. _He_ didn't want to do this, but he knew Modell would continue to fuck with innocent people, killing them until he got to Mulder. He could not risk Modell getting into Scully's head. She was the strongest person he knew, and Mulder was certain Scully would put up a fight. Even so, he could not live with himself if Modell were to hurt her. Or worse.

Mulder smiled at Scully. He needed to keep her morale up.

She couldn't watch as Mulder was suited in a bulletproof vest and a camera attached to a headset parted his silky dark hair. She wanted to run her fingers through that hair, but she was unable to move as Mulder stood and left the room.

Scully and the security guard sat side-by-side, watching Mulder pace through the hospital via the camera he wore. Scully kept her hands under the desk and picked at her cuticle until she drew blood. When the monitor was filled by the image of Modell holding a gun to Mulder's head, Scully leapt from her chair. Her stomach was churning. She tugged a bulletproof vest around her torso and the security guard helped her fasten it.

Scully left the security office and strode into the hospital hallway. She entered a patient's room and it was eerily quiet despite the beeping of a heart monitor and the mechanical whirring of a ventilator. She nudged the door open and saw Mulder sitting at a table. Across him sat Modell.

Beads of sweat illuminated Mulder's face and saturated his white shirt, exaggerating the swell of his biceps underneath the cotton. Scully watched Mulder's lip twitch in concentration as that bastard Modell spoke. She felt her heart thumping in her chest as Modell slid a silver revolver towards Mulder. He was playing a goddamned game with Mulder's precious life.

Modell got a hard-on from the pathetic thoughts that ran through Mulder's head. 'Scully. No, no no. Not Scully. Jesus, get her out of here.'

Modell focused on coercing Mulder to lift the gun to his head.

Scully spoke, her calm voice barely betraying her inward turmoil. Hysterics would do nothing to improve this situation. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth against the tears that threatened to fall. Within a split second, Mulder had lifted the gun to his right temple and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Scully cried. How could he have risked his own life with so little hesitation?

She turned to Modell. "Damn you!" A tear fell from her eye onto her cheek. When Mulder turned the gun on Scully, her face crumpled.

Somehow Mulder found his voice. "Scully, run!" He clenched his jaw, fighting the compulsion to pull the trigger. He knew he could only hold out against Modell for so long.

"Scully," Mulder all but mouthed the words, pleading with her. He knew that if he struck her with a bullet, he would have no reluctance to turn the gun back on himself. By that point, Modell's intervention wouldn't even be necessary.

Scully pulled the fire alarm and the momentary distraction allowed Mulder to shoot Modell.

The SWAT team surged into the room, men in heavy black clothing poured through the doorway and separated Scully from Mulder.

Mulder's chest heaved, his white-t shirt crinkling with his breathing.

Scully was jolted into action when a tactical officer tried to cuff Mulder's hands behind his back.

"Don't you _dare_. He needs a medical evaluation, not incarceration."

Another SWAT teammate told the officer to let Mulder go, and he retreated in shame.

Scully approached Mulder and spoke his name, but he continued to stare at Modell's dead body in shock. Scully hesitated, her hand hovering over his shoulder. Even though she could feel the heat radiating off his body, he was shivering.

"Mulder," her voice was tender in concern as she stood on tiptoe to wrap her arm over his shoulder. She led him from the room, stopping to grab a thin, worn hospital blanket from the linen cabinet. She wrapped it over his shoulders and rubbed his arms in an effort to warm him. They were almost to the automatic double doors that led out of the hospital when the security guard blocked their path.

"Agents Scully and Mulder, I need you to fill out the incident report."

"Later," Scully snapped. When the guard did not move to let them pass, she elaborated. "I'm a medical doctor, and Agent Mulder is in shock. I will complete the paperwork once I'm satisfied his health is not at risk.

Scully led Mulder through the hospital parking lot to his car which they had shared on the way over. She helped him sit in the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt around him. Even though she shut the car door carefully, Mulder flinched. Scully entered the car from the driver's side and had to adjust the seat so her little legs could reach the pedals.

As she turned the keys in the ignition, Scully looked at Mulder. "Mulder, are you okay?"

He slowly turned towards her and grasped for her hand. He pulled it into his own, and Scully noticed it felt clammy. She gently removed his headset and helped him out of his bulletproof vest. She would return it later. She reached into her back seat and found an oversized sweatshirt, which she helped Mulder pull over his head, and then she readjusted the blanket over him. Pressing her fingers against the inside of his wrist, she counted his pulse. Satisfied, she spoke. "Let's get you home, okay?"

Mulder nodded and rested against the seat. He started to fidget when they were several blocks from his apartment.

"Pull over," his voice was hoarse. Scully flicked the car's blinker and pulled up to the curb. While she ground the ignition into park, Mulder leaned out his door and vomited, emptying his stomach onto the pavement. Scully ran around to his side.

"Oh, Mulder. It's okay."

He wiped his mouth and caught his breath before he spoke. "I almost lost you."

"I'm here, Mulder. I'm here." She squeezed his hand and he looked up at her, then.

"Let's get you home." She said, and he reluctantly released her hand and readjusted himself in the car.

Scully drove slowly, careful not to aggravate Mulder's stomach. She parked outside his apartment building and led him up to #42, using her set of keys to open his door. Mulder went to his bathroom and Scully heard the water run as he brushed his teeth. She filled a large glass full of water and, when he returned, led him to his couch.

"Drink this slowly," she instructed. "You need to get rehydrated."

Mulder obeyed, then placed the empty cup on the coffee table and sat back.

"You need to rest," Scully said.

Mulder nodded and allowed Scully to drape a blanket over him. When the material in her hands brushed his neck, Mulder bundled Scully in his strong arms and pulled her down on top of him. He buried his nose in her hair and clutched at her. She nuzzled his chin.

"I almost-" his voice hitched "—lost you."

Scully surrendered her composed doctor façade and sobbed against his shirt. "I almost lost _you_!"

Mulder pulled her up until their foreheads touched. "Oh, Scully." Then he kissed her; just a peck at first. He pulled his head back to gauge her reaction but she leaned down to kiss him harder. Their tears mixed with saliva as their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths.

Scully moaned as she felt him harden against her thigh. Readjusting herself so that he was pressing against her core, she rubbed against him. Mulder growled and tugged at her clothes. She was still in her suit and he was impatient to get her out of the uncomfortable polyester.

Scully tore Mulder's sweatshirt over his head, taking his cold, wet t-shirt with it. She bit his nipple, animated by the ferocity Mulder had awakened in her. The violence she had experienced that day now translated into passion.

She reached down and tugged his pants down, grasping for his cock while finding his mouth in the process. Mulder pumped up into her hand as he palmed her breast.

He turned them over so that he was on top, his weight pressing into her deliciously. He sucked first one, then her other breast into his mouth. Scully squirmed underneath him as his hot mouth glided over her silky nipples. Mulder crouched back onto his knees and Scully stroked his chest with her toes. She shrieked when Mulder pulled her to him by her feet. Looking at her, he lowered his head and rubbed his nose against Scully's crotch. He sighed; she was already wet. He inhaled her sweet tang and flitted his tongue against her folds. Scully cried out and twitched underneath him. His licks became longer and more desperate as he devoured her.

"Gah!" Scully pinched his ear from the assault on her nervous system, but he did not relent. She had awakened his hunger and he couldn't stop until he was sated. Scully arched her back and pressed into his mouth. She gasped as she felt a tingling warmth spread from where Mulder's mouth touched her, all the way to her toes. She came in a kaleidoscope of color, his name on her lips.

Mulder sat up and pushed her thighs aside, situating himself between them. With a grunt he entered her, pulling her torso up against his. Scully bit his shoulder to keep from crying out. She met him thrust for thrust as he filled her up.

"Scuh—Scuh—" Mulder tried to speak as Scully clawed at his back, already on the brink of another orgasm.

That did him in, and bucked his hips erratically as he emptied himself into her. The warmth he filled Scully with pushed her over the edge again, and they held each other until their trembling spasms receded.

Mulder kissed her on the mouth, lazily this time, his body all but smothering her. She could taste herself on him.

"Mmm," Scully hummed into his mouth. "You can't lose me, Mulder."


End file.
